Blazikan! Sceptile Chooses You!
by AzarathianWarrior
Summary: This is probably one of the weirdest stories you'll read...or maybe it's just me.


**Ok, quick intro. _Bold-italic_ is a person talking, **normal** is narrative, bold is a Pokemon talking. Oh, and I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Blaziken! Sceptile Chooses You!**

**_Ash, look! Cumbusken is evolving!_**

The whole stage was filled with a blinding light, and when it cleared, in Cumbuskens place was...Blaziken. Blaziken is truly a magnificent Pokemon. Human in every way except for her chicken head, hands and feet. May, eyes now ablaze with determination, shouted encouraging words to Blaziken. Blaziken, itching to keep going, set her wrists ablaze, awaiting her next command.

**_Blaziken, flame kick!_**

Her rival, Drew, was quick to retaliate with his own attack.

**_Dragonite, thunder!_**

They exchanged attacks for defenses and so forth. Finally, May got an opening in Drew's attacks.

**_Blaziken, flame kick on Dragonites stomach!_**

That did it. May jumped in the air, then ran to Blaziken, hugging her, with tears of joy running down her face. Blaziken smiled, then, releasing May, shot flamethrower into the air. The crowd cheered, but May only heard on voice. Ash.

**_That was great, May! I knew you could do it!_**

Looking over toward Ash and co., Blaziken saw Sceptile was standing next to Ash, a small smile of pride for her on his face. She smiled, for she had heard more from him than she would have if he had spoken. As May was getting ready to call her back into the pokeball, Blaziken ran over to Sceptile, giving him a hug. She thanked him, remembering his words of encouragement earlier...

FLASHBACK

Cumbusken sat on a hill, nervous about her upcoming contest. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but calmed when she saw it was Sceptile. He sat beside her and was silent for a few minutes, before speaking.

**What's wrong with you? I would think you'd be perfecting your attacks for the contest.**

**I'm-I'm not sure if I can do it Sceptile. Drew's Dragonite is really powerful, and last time I couldn't beat him. What if I can't? What if I let May down? What if-**

She was cut off because Sceptile had put his hand over her mouth. He sighed, then started slightly scolding her for thinking that way.

**Cumusken, if you don't believe you can do it, May won't believe either. You have to have faith in yourself and your trainer. If May had thought that you couldn't do it, why would she have chosen you?**

Cumbusken stared, slightly shocked, because Sceptile usually said no more than five words to anyone. She smiled, and reached over and hugged him. Sceptile, not used to being touched by Pokemon, hesitantly put a hand on her back. Sceptile continued, blushing slightly as he spoke.

**Besides, even if you don't think you can do it, I know you can.**

END FLASHBACK

Ten minutes later, Blaziken and Sceptile were sitting on the same hill as before, eating their pokefood slowly, while talking. Well, more like Blaziken was talking while Sceptile listened.

**Anyway, Sceptile, thanks for your support. I guess I was just so worried about letting May down...**

**Yeah, I know. I feel that way with Ash sometimes. But he told me that the only way I could ever let him down is believing that I can't do something. I'm sure that May would say the same thing.**

**I know, I shouldn't have been like that. But it's hard not to, you know? In all honesty, I doubt I could have won without your encouragement.**

**It's no problem. I just hope you won't be expecting that for every battle.**

**Don't worry, I'm not. It wouldn't be as special if you did it before every battle. Well, you ready to head back?**

**I will be, as soon as I do this.**

Sceptile pulled Blaziken toward him, and kissed her, right on her...beak. She was shocked at first, but then relaxed into it, kissing him back. He leaned against a tree, kissing her more passionately.She moaned and pushed him harder against the tree. They broke apart when they heard two very surprised trainers.

**_Woah. So didn't see that coming._**

Both of them blushed, and Sceptile motioned for Ash to leave. He nodded and walked away, dragging May with him. Sceptile looked back at Blaziken, a little embarrassed, but she was smiling at him, understandingly. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his once more. He sighed in contentment and kissed her back, not noticing that the two trainers had stopped under the shade of a different tree, and that Brock was now with them. May nearly squealed in happiness.

**_Aww, Blaziken looks so happy! Ash, don't you think so?_**

**_Sure May, Sceptile's enjoying it, too. What do you think Brock?_**

**_It-it's so beautiful!_**

Brock started crying, but stopped when Ash and May sweatdropped. May, blushing and giggling, turned to Ash.

**_You know what they say, Ash?_**

**_What May?_**

Blushing a bit deeper, she winked and answered, before walking away.

**_Pokemon usually take after the personality of their trainers. That includes love interests._**

Ash stood there, slightly confused, watching her walk away. He turned to Brock, who had a knowing smile on his face.

**_Hey Brock, what was she talking about?_**

**_Think about it Ash._**

So he did just that, and after a minute, his eyes widened and he turned back to Brock.

**_You mean...she meant...since Blaziken likes Sceptile, then that means May likes..._**

**_Yup. Glad you figured it out._**

**_So, May likes Sceptile, too!?_**

Brock sighed and started to explain, unable to comprehend how a 15 year old boy could be so dense.

* * *

Well, didja like it? It was probably weird, I know. R&R 


End file.
